Eternally Broken
by Elizabeth.Mikealson
Summary: Emma Elizabeth is half demigod, half vampire. Her life is complicated and she has to put up with her family, The Originals. Will she get through the difficulties in her life and finally have a happily ever after with her true love, the Vampire Damon Salvatore? Or will she we overwhelmed by the troubles she faces everyday?
1. The Beginning

10th Century

My name is Emma Elizabeth Swan. My life is well... complicated. And I'm as many will call unique and others will call weird. My father, Jonathan Swan, fell in love with my mother Athena; therefore I'm a demigod, meaning half mortal half god. But what we didn't know was that my father was also a demigod, he is a son of Hecate. She is the goddess of magic and crossroads, so I can do magic also but not as powerful as my dad could. I was born in London, England and lived with my dad, my step mother and my half brother, Matthew, until I was 4 years old. That was when my father decided to travel with the Vikings around the world and he took me, his only daughter.

We arrived at night in a full moon, while we were looking for a safe place to sleep, we were attacked by an animal it looked a lot like a wolf but its bright yellow eyes looked somehow human. It attacked my dad first, I got so scared I was only 4 years old , I didn't have a mother, and I didn't have any siblings if I lost my dad I would be on my own and in a island that I didn't knew. My dad told me to run and not to stop until I get to the ship, right after he finished the sentence the "wolf" ripped his head out. I started to scream and cry. I was in shock and I didn't want to leave him there, but I had to get away from the animal.

I run for about 30 minutes with still a good distance from the animal, but then I fell into a hole, it wasn't really a hole it was more like a tunnel. I took the tunnel into my advantage and started to run in it until I found a family, the father, the mother, 5 children. The mother saw me all scared and crying and she tried to help, she asked me my name, how did I get there and what had happen, she was really nice and loving. The family accepted me in with open arms and in no time it was like we were really siblings, they helped me move on from my father's death and made me feel loved and part of the family.

I found out that the oldest child was named, Elijah, then came Finn, then Niklaus (nickname: Nik, Klaus), next Kol. There was only one girl called Rebekah and she was the same age as I was, as the years went by Henrik was born. I grew a very close relationship with Elijah, Nik, Kol and Rebekah, or as I called it, "a special bond" with them! Rebekah and I were more than sisters, we were best friends.

I found out that the animal that killed my dad were the lycanthropes or werewolves and they were our neighbors, I was heartbroken for I few years but my new family helped me move on, all of them except the father "Mikeal" I never really called him father, the mother was called Esther but she told me to call her mom and so I did. She was the original witch. When I2 years old I started doing magical stuff, that I couldn't explain, Esther thought that I was a witch but she was wrong. We later on of discovered that my powers were caused because my father was son Hecate, the goddess of magic.

Every full moon we hid in the tunnels so that we couldn't have any problems with the werewolves but one full moon, when I was 18 years old, Nik and Henrik sneaked out to see the men turn into wolves but something terrible happened, Henrik got killed by a lycanthrope. Nik brought his death body in the morning. We were all saddened but mom and Mikeal were devastated, so that night they both had a meeting with the witch, Ayana. Rebekah heard the whole conversation and she told me what they talked about, she told me that Ayana refused to help them ,create a spell to make us immortal, in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, that they wanted something that would heighten and oppose the werewolves' own abilities. Strength, agility, and speed. Esther drew magic on mystic symbols to create the spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and the white oak tree, one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source for our immortality. In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had us drink wine mixed with blood of Tatia, the doublegängler and then he slashed his sword through our chests. We awoke in transition, and as our father ordered, drank human blood, completing our transformation into the originals vampires.

Nature, however fought back, and for every strength we had there was a weakness. The sun that gave us life burned us, our thirst was uncontrollable, and our neighbors could close their homes to us. Vervain flowers that grew at the white oak tree burned us and protected against our compulsion. The white oak tree, which gave us immortality, could also destroy us. In the end, we decided to burn the tree, so that we could truly live forever. When Klaus made his first kill he activated his werewolf side, and since I also was a hybrid part vampire, part demigod and part sorceress, I was also dangerous. My powers brought really bad weather and powerful storms when I got mad. So our mother made a curse that blinded our special abilities. Klaus got really mad at mother that went to ripped her heart out, I saw it all and when he saw I had been there all the time he told me to not say a thing, to say that Mikeal had killed her. I had never seen Klaus like that, but I blamed it on our heightened emotions. When I became a vampire all my personality was heightened, some in a good way other in a bad way. That night we buried are mother's body and we made a promise that we will stay together always and forever. I really hoped that could we true, but that promised was broken short after we made it.


	2. Going to 1864

1864  
In 1864 I decided to go back to the place I grew up in, which was now was a little town called Mystic Falls. Nik didn't want to return but I needed it, so one night when my siblings were asleep I sneaked out to go to Mystic Falls, like I said I needed to go back, every nerve in my body told me that I didn't go I will never be happy.

Unfortunately, Nik had always been a light sleeper, he heard me sneak out but didn't stop me, we said goodbye but we knew that we will see each other again because family will always be found.

I arrived at noon the next day, where Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore provided me with a place to stay, he and his sons Stefan and Damon Salvatore were the best hosts you could ever imagine. I loved to play games and so did they, at first they did not let me play they said that they played to rough so I answered "I'm tougher then I seem". To my surprise we were having the best to times by the next hour. We had the best time ever, Stefan and I became best friends instantly, he has really good taste in music, and then there is Damon, he and his dark beauty, with those gorgeous blue eyes that could compel you without him having to be a vampire.

That April of 1864 came the most shocking surprise I could ever imagine, Katerina Petrova or as she calls herself now Katherine Pierce, Klaus wanted to kill her so that he could break his curse but she stole from him and turned herself into a vampire. When Klaus knew what she had done, he went to Bulgaria and slaughter her family she has been running from him ever since. There she is acting just as a normal girl, I wonder what is she planning and I wonder If she recognized me, I hope not. Unfortunately she did, I don't see why, we barely knew each other, I only new her because of brother and I know her story because of him too.

So I just ignored here and we went on fine except that the Salvatore brother almost didn't pay attention to me. I was devastated, I really did like them so I decided to just stay inside and explore their house. I found what I most desired, a library, it was huge! I know women back then don't read but I'm a vampire, who cares if I read or not. Since then I knew that I will be able to stay here for a couple of weeks more before I left because I was only here for them, Stefan and Damon. Specially Damon, he was funny, a gentleman, and he treated me as I was the most special person in the world. He loves deeply and recklessly, and I felt the same way.

＞_＜

I don't really see the Salvatore brothers since I found the library. I wake up, get dressed, "eat" breakfast and then straight unto to the library, where I found myself reading about 6 or 7 books a day. In the there, I get a book and I sit on the floor in the middle of the library. I know it's weird but it's like a metaphor, the books are the heart of knowledge so I just sit in the heart of the library, in the middle of it. One day I was doing my normal reading routine but this time I left the door open and when Damon passed by to go to his daily classes, he noticed me. He entered to library and said  
" So this your hiding place, and why we don't see you anymore?"  
" Well... What are you doing here?"  
"I was going to my class and I saw you here so I thought I'll pass to say hi" he said  
But I didn't answer, so he tried again  
" I didn't know you liked to read"  
"There is a lot of things you don't know about me" I said and went back to my reading but Damon really wanted to make a conversation so instead of leaving he just closed the door and sat next to me.  
"What are you reading?" he asked  
"It's my favorite book, Our Mutual Friend by Charles Dickens," I said smiling.

He sat there in silence until he decided to go take his favorite book and start another conversation. Of course I couldn't resist his charms.

I asked him if he wanted to read with me and surprisingly, he said yes. We were all day in there and I bet they were looking for him all over Mystic Falls but we didn't mind. We were halfway through the book when he said  
"You have a really good taste in books" as he pulled me into his arm and started reading again. As much I would hate to admit it, I felt at home and like I had found me one true love.

About an hour past and the sun was starting to set but I realized I didn't like Damon only as a friend, I truly liked him but I knew that both him and Stefan where in love with Katherine and that they would never chose me over her. I mean I don't blame them she had both my brothers mesmerized, it's the Petrova "curse". I didn't care, that was the perfect moment to do what wanted to do since I met him. From his arms I did a movement that make him stopped reading and looked at me but before he could say anything I leaned over and kissed him. But just as our lips met Katherine opened the door, Damon didn't noticed her but I did so pushed back but Damon pulled me in again but I persisted I pushed myself back.  
"What's the matter?" he said.  
I said nothing grabbed my book and went out the door, Katherine didn't scare me, what scared me was the power she had with Damon's father, I could never see him again. That is when Damon noticed what had happen, I suggest he tried to catch up to me but Katherine didn't let him, I guess I'll never know.

I went to my room, got undressed and went to bed it was only 8:00 pm but I wanted to go to bed early. I was about to turn off my light when I heard a knock.  
"Seriously !" I said as I went to open the door.  
"Damon? What are you…."  
I said before he cut me up, took my hand and came inside. Once we locked the door we sat on my bed in silence simply looking at each other. I interrupted the silence.  
"Miss Katherine tucked you to bed early?" I said teasingly. But he didn't answer, so I just simply held his hand and asked what happened. He didn't answer at first but when he did he got red like he wanted to cry, he told me that he had a rough relationship with his father and that Katherine had told him that I disgraced the family by being with me because I didn't have a title and that they will be sending him to war and they had forbidden him to be with me, but that sounded ridiculous and sometimes I wondered how did Katherine had so much control over him, I knew Giuseppe and he isn't like that.

Then it came to me she compelled him! I told Damon that I will be ok but he was nervous about the war, he was human. Later on he told me that he wasn't scared about going to war, that he was scared of losing me, that really touched me so I kissed him and starting crying too, since I'm a vampire my emotions are heightened. I never thought that I will see Damon cry. Once we calm down we just lay in bed talking and holding hands, after a while Damon fell asleep and I kept think what can I do to do things right. I could either turn him into a vampire or run away together but I couldn't ask him to leave everything behind because of me and other solution was simple but it meant losing him forever.

Next morning I decided to do the right thing even tough it was so hard to do. When Damon woke up I told him I loved him and after a long talk I told him what I had to do to make things right but before he could say anything or complain, I did it I compelled him to forget yesterday's afternoon and to forget all his feeling for me that he will now be I'm love with Katherine.

The next day at night Katherine got captured and taken to a Church that was soon burned. That night I could find neither Damon nor Stefan so I just decided to go to sleep and look for them tomorrow, it was too late.

When I woke up the next day I found out that both Salvatore brothers had been killed…

I didn't believe it, that couldn't be possible. It could! How could I jus meet the love of my life and the next day he got killed along with his brother? Following my instincts I went to look for them and I found them. I found their corpses and as I was kneeling next to Damon's body, as I was mourning them. His heart started beating again, I hear his breath and in a few seconds his pupils flashed open…

He was in shock and didn't remember anything; well of course he was on transition. Even after a while he still couldn't calm down so I had to compel him to do so. There was no sign of Stefan waking up soon and we had to get to a safer place, so I had to carry Stefan's body. When we arrived to the quarry the witch, Emily Bennet, was waiting for us

"What are you doing here? You have to leave… NOW!" she said.

"I am helping them! Transition is a difficult process and I care about them. Anyway why would I listen to you…"

Before I could finish the sentence, Emily started to migraine me. I couldn't think straight but somehow I manage to bring her down, she was left unconscious, but not for much. So instead of moving I decided to lock the witch in the nearest basement. When I came back, Stefan was awake and Damon was trying to calm him down. When Damon noticed I was there he stared at me blankly with his eyes full of concern. He was in transition and that means that the compulsion was wearing off, he was remembering, remembering the library, remembering our time together. I know I should probably feel relieved our happy but the truth is that…. I was scared. I didn't know what will happen next.

To my surprise Damon stood up and hugged me. I left so moved and every sense in my body pushed me to do the thing I most wanted. I kissed him and he kissed me back, all I wanted to do was stay in that moment forever. I wanted to stay with him forever, for us to never leave each other but I knew that it wasn't possible we had to leave Mystic Falls. I pulled away for I knew that Stefan was still there, and I knew that he was feeling uncomfortable.

When I told them the process of transition, they were confused and by the look in their eyes I knew they weren't up to it. But Damon still told me, that he would do it so that we could be together forever.

While I was teaching them the vampire perks that afternoon, I heard the whole town screaming. I used my vampire hearing to try to recognize the voice of the attacker and so I did, it was Mikael. He has been after us since the 10th century, me and my siblings. I didn't know how he found me but I had to leave, and I will not loss Damon again so I will have to take them both.

We ran and ran until we were two cities away, that is where we took a break. Damon and Stefan were exhausted and it would be better for them if I would let them find their own way of life. That morning I wrote them a letter with my good-bye, why I left and tips for surviving. I was completely heartbroken because I had to leave Damon for his protection, but I was also mad because Mikeal had once again ruined my happiness. I have lost the only thing that was word living for, the life I led but his life in danger. I will have my revenge and the only way could do that without anything getting in way was to turn it all off. I don't have anything to lose; my life has no meaning at all. I wanted to start crying but I pushed my feelings away and….


	3. IDon't Care

**1865**

It's been almost a year since I lost him… But the truth is I don't care anymore, I don't even remember his name anymore, was it Damian, I don't know. It was easier, you know, not feeling everything because that hole that it felt… Well wasn't worth it. I don't even know why I'm writing this, probably because I'm bored and I feel alone. I mean my stupid brother, Elijah, has kept me captive in an underground cellar just above Portland, Oregon. That is where the rest of my family is and they are probably having fun drinking and eating delicious people right now while I'm stuck in this cellar with a bottle of "old" blood, a pen and a dam notebook. I just really hate being down here, I can't go anywhere but if I could I would probably have a bottle of bourbon in my hand while dancing and eating people with really nice, fresh, and DELICIOUS blood but no. I am stuck here writing in this stupid notebook because I have nothing else to do.

Elijah says that is for my own good that once I start feeling I will know why. "Once I start feeling" I don't even know what that means, I guess that once you get a few centuries old, you get weird and start saying weird stuff, somehow I guess I skipped that part of being a vampire. Anyway once in awhile my brother gives me kind of like a "treat", wow I actually feel like a dog now, he brings me a drink of bourbon… how nice. Like if that is going to get me out of there, however he is going to pay when I get out of here. Other days or weeks, actually, he doesn't bring me blood and lets me die of thirst. Oh wait here he comes let's see what he has for me today.

He vervained me!

When I woke up I was tied in this chair and the chair was in a room with a curtain. Well that doesn't matter, I have my daylight ring. Wait… WHERE IS MY DAYLIGHT RING! I turned around and there it was in Elijah's hand, well that is something new for today.

"What are you going Elijah? Come on, give me my ring back. Please, do it for your little sister." I said mockingly

"You are not my sister and I will never give this ring back to you until I get her back" he said seriously.

Then he opened the curtain. OH MY! AGHHH! I could feel everything in my body burning into flames.

"STOP IT ELIJAH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled but he didn't answer.

The next thing he did was stake me. Next thing I know I am laying on the ground of my cellar, again. For that moment when I woke up I remembered. Remembered his name, what we felt in the center of that library, and that hole that I had when I compelled him to forget everything about my so that he would be save. And in that moment I knew that I wanted all that back, I wanted love back.

In a second everything came rushing back, the pain, the heartache, the joy, the happiness, the sadness, everything. I didn't know whether to cry or scream or smile everything was so strong. I just want to be normal, it will make so easier. All those feels where coming all too fast and strong, all there was left to do for me was scream, it was the only thing that would probably make me feel better. It wasn't, but anyway I did it. That scream caused both Elijah and Klaus to come down and check on me, their faces were full of worry. I knew they were wondering what is going on and there was only one phrase that would tell them exactly everything.

"Always and Forever" I said with tears coming out of my eyes.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey Loves! Thank you sooo much all of you who follow and reviewed my story:) I hoped you like it, if you have any ideas or critics about my story just review. I also wanted to give credit to the amazing authors that created the incredibly characters that I can use in my story!

**My Eternal Regards,**

**Emma Elizabeth Mikealson**


End file.
